Bomb Fruit
Bomb Fruit is a type of fruit produced by the Bomb Cactus. They are found exclusively in Pocket God Facebook. Description The bomb fruit are spikey, orange, and look like grenades. Three of them grow on the cactus at a time. Overview The cactus itself does not injure the Pygmies, but the bomb fruit do. When the player drags one of the three bomb fruit of the cactus, the countdown begins. The fruit begins blinking red and, in a few moments, will explode. Before it explodes, the bomb can be dropped on a pygmy's head like the coconut. There are four main ways to use the bomb fruit. The rival god of the Bomb Fruit is The Warmonger, and the global challenge of blasting Pygmies off into the sky when they eat normal food as if they had eaten a bomb fruit is Win a trip to Uranus!. The following are the uses of bomb fruit: Nails Firstly, the player drags the fruit right next to one of the pygmies. If the pygmy (or pygmies) are close enough and the fruit explodes, the pygmies will fall to the ground, covered in nails.The Pygmies get up off the ground, notice they are covered in nails, and so they run around in panic to the edge of the island where to they fall into the water and die Drowning The second way begins the same as the other, you drag and drop the fruit onto the island ground. If a pygmy or pygmies are not too far away but not too close to the bomb and it explodes, the explosion will knock them into the water and they would drown. If they happen to be next to the tar pit they will be knocked in there instead. Fish Killing The third way does not affect the Pygmies in any way. The player drops the bomb fruit into the water, and it explodes. Water flies into the air. This does not effect the pygmies in any way, even if they're in the water with the bomb, but it is entertaining to watch. Also, four dead fish rise to the surface for every bomb that goes into the ocean. They are one orange fish, two blue fish, one green fish, and later, one angler fish. If, however, you drop more than one bomb fruit in the water at a time, these numbers of fish are made larger. Blast Off thumb|300px|right|What happens when a Pygmy eats a Bomb FruitThe fourth way is to drop the bomb fruit right next the pygmy and, by chance, the pygmy eats it like any other food. The pygmy then instantly gets fatter as the bomb bulging inside them, but then quickly becomes normal size, signifying the bomb going off. After the Bomb Fruit has gone off, the pygmy will fly off into the sky like a rocket, fire bursting from its rear end. In addition, killing Pygmies like this was expanded in Facebook Ep. 5: Archipela-go-go. For the worldwide challenge Win a trip to Uranus!, having Pygmies eat normal food (i.e. Coconut, Orange Fish, Cocodrink, Root Beer) would have the Pygmy blast off into the sky as if they had eaten a bomb fruit. Supposedly, this would blast them away to Uranus. When the challenge was beaten, the idol awarded gives four times as much experience when a Pygmy eats a bomb. Blast Off.png|Blast Off! blastoff.jpeg|Close-Up of a Pygmy blasting into space Updates *As of Facebook Ep. 2: Clash of the Frightened, the bomb cactus itself did not change, but the bomb fruit were raised to a higher position. Trivia *It is the only food in Pocket God Facebook that kills Pygmies (except during the Win a trip to Uranus! challenge when all food killed Pygmies in the same way of the bomb fruit). Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God Facebook Food Category:Plants